harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
LEGO Harry Potter
mały|250px LEGO Harry Potter — seria zestawów LEGO, oparta na filmach o Harrym Potterze. Zestawy z tej serii pojawiły się pierwszy raz w 2001 roku, wraz z premierą ekranizacji Kamienia FilozoficznegoNew Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts LEGO range to launch in 2018 na Pottermore. Od tamtego czasu zostały wydane klocki na podstawie wszystkich ośmiu głównych filmów, a także Fantastycznych zwierząt. Firma LEGO wyprodukowała również cztery gry w świecie Magii: LEGO Creator: Harry Potter, LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 i LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7. Dodatkowo postać Albusa Dumbledore'a pojawia się w filmie LEGO: Przygoda. Historia W 2001 roku opublikowano pierwsze filmową z serii Harry Potter. Firma LEGO we współpracy z wytwórnią filmową Warner Bros. rozpoczęła w tym samym roku produkcję zestawów na podstawie filmów. Zestawy do pierwszych dwóch części zawierały figurki o żółtym kolorze skóry, a w 2004 roku pojawiła się nowa wersja minifigurek, z bardziej realistycznymi kolorami, których trzymano się we wszystkich późniejszych zabawkach. Z każdym następnym rokiem pojawiało się coraz mniej zestawów, aż w 2006 wydano tylko jeden, nawiązujący do piątej części i przerwano dalszą produkcję. Mimo, że serię LEGO Harry Potter uznano za zakończoną, ponieważ po premierze Księcia Półkrwi nie wydano ani jednego zestawu, w 2009 pojawił się zwiastun gry LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4. Wraz z jej premierą w październiku 2010 wydano nowe zabawki oparte na wszystkich nakręconych wówczas filmach. Uzupełniono w ten sposób serię o pominiętą wcześniej szóstą część. Rok później ponownie pojawiły się zestawy nawiązujące do różnych części, w tym do najnowszej, kończącej serię. Dodatkowo do sprzedaży trafiły naklejki z LEGO Harry Potter, oraz ilustrowany przewodnik "LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World". W listopadzie tego samego roku swoją premiera miała gra LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7, będąca kontynuacją wcześniejszej pozycji. Zakończenie serii nastąpiło wraz z wydaniem książki "LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World" w 2012 roku, od tego czasu na rynek nie trafiła żadna nowa pozycja. mały|lewo|170px|Okładka gry LEGO Dimensions. Motywy Harrye'go Pottera powróciły jednak do produkcji LEGO w 2016 roku, w zestawach do do gry LEGO Dimensions. Pojawiały się dwie zabawki nawiązujące głównej serii filmów, oraz dwie w oparciu o film Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźćHarry Potter comes to LEGO Dimensions na Pottermore. Cykl LEGO Harry Potter został jednak wznowiony dopiero w lato 2018 roku, gdy wyprodukowano sześć nowych zestawów. Do świata magii nawiązały również takie serie jak Minifigures i LEGO BrickHeadzTake a closer look at new Harry Potter LEGO sets na Pottermore. Powstała w tym czasie także seria LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta, opierająca się o cykl filmów o tym samym tytule. Zestawy Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (2001-2002) Na podstawie pierwszego filmu powstało najwięcej zestawów, bo aż czternaście, jednak tylko jedenaście z nich zostało wyprodukowanych w 2001, pozostałe pojawiły się dopiero rok później. Minifigurki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (2002-2003) Na podstawie drugiego filmu powstało dziesięć zestawów, które były skonstruowane w taki sposób by elementy Hogwartu można było połączyć. Z nieznanych powodów w żadnym zestawie nie pojawiła się Hermiona. Minifigurki Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (2004) Wśród jedenastu zestawów na podstawie trzeciego filmu pojawił się pierwszy Minizestaw w serii z Harry'ego Pottera. Minifigurki Doszło do zmiany koloru skóry minifigurek, ze standardowej jaskrawożółtej barwy, na nieco bardziej stonowaną. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (2005) Na podstawie czwartej części powstały tylko cztery zestawy, więc niewiele motywów zostało w nich zawartych. Wśród pominiętych wątków znalazły się między innymi Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu oraz trzecie zadanie Turnieju, nie pojawiły się również minifigurki Fleur i Cedrika. Minifigurki Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (2006) Pojawił się tylko jeden zestaw dla Zakonu Feniksa, z racji odejścia od tematu Harry'ego Pottera w LEGO. Minifigurki Lata 1-7 (2010-2011) Zestawy wydane pierwszego października 2010 dotyczyły różnych motywów z całej serii. Minifigurki posiadały nowy wygląd oraz pojawiły się nowe postacie, między innymi Bellatriks i Luna. Pojawiły się również motywy z poprzednich lat, w odnowionej wersji: wyzwolenie Zgredka, chatka Hagrida (po raz trzeci), Ekspres Hogwart (po raz czwarty), Zamek Hogwart (po raz czwarty i piąty) i Błędny Rycerz (po raz trzeci). Minifigurki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Wszystkie części: Lata 1-6 (2018) Po siedmiu latach reaktywowano serię LEGO Harry Potter. 1 sierpnia 2018 roku wydano sześć nowych zestawów opartych na serii filmów o Harrym Potterze. Ponownie pojawiły się odnowione wersje starszych projektów takich jak na przykład zamek Hogwart, Ekspres Londyn−Hogwart lub stadion Quiditcha. Powstały również nowe projekty figurek. Minifigurki Więzień Azkabanu i Czara Ognia (2019) Inne zestawy LEGO Games Między 2009 a 2013 były produkowane gry planszowe z klocków LEGO, nazywane LEGO Games. W 2010 wydano jedną z takich zabawek poświęconą serii LEGO Harry Potter. W celu przystosowania zestawu do zabawy, urozmaicono go o kość do gry oraz mikrofigurki, mające pełnić rolę pionków. Plansza, wyglądem nawiązująca do Hogwartu, składa się z szesnastu ruchomych segmentów: dwunastu przeznaczonych na pola ruchu i czterech klas (wróżbiarstwo, eliksiry, transmutacja i zaklęcia). Na rogach planszy umieszczono dormitoria czterech domów Hogwartu, w odpowiedniej kolorystyce. mały|Kostka do gry, z klocków LEGO. Tylko cztery mikrofigurki, przedstawiające uczniów poszczególnych domów są przeznaczone do gry. Pozostałe czyli Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Draco i Dumbledore to figurki bonusowe. Celem gry jest dotarcie pionkiem do klas i "odrobienie pracy domowej", czyli zabranie po jednym przedmiocie z każdej (kryształowa kula, eliksir, żaba lub pająk i książka). Wszystkie zdobyte elementy należy następnie zanieść z powrotem do dormitorium. Zwycięzcą jest osoba, która wykona zadanie najszybciej. Grać można od dwóch do czterech osób. Mikrofigurki Specjalnie na potrzeby gier planszowych zaprojektowano małe, jednoelementowe figurki jako pionki do gry. Minifigures Od 2010 roku firma LEGO wydaje serię zestawów zatytułowaną Minifigures, która skupiona jest na tylko i wyłącznie minifigurkach z różnej tematyki. W 2018 roku gdy powrócono do tworzenia zabawek ze świata Harry'ego Pottera w ramach serii Minifigures powstały 22 figurki nawiązujące do filmów o Harrym Potterze i Fantastycznych Zwierząt. Minifigurki LEGO BrickHeadz BrickHeadz to seria, która powstała w 2017 roku, która skupia się na dużych figurkach z klocków LEGO. W 2018 roku gdy powrócono do tworzenia zabawek ze świata Harry'ego Pottera w ramach serii BrickHeadz powstały trzy zestawy nawiązujące do filmów o Harrym Potterze. Bricktober Bricktober to akcja promocyjna, która została zapoczątkowana w 2009 roku i skupiała się na specjalnych ofertach, dostępnych tylko w październiku. W 2018 roku w ramach tej akcji powstały cztery limitowane zestawy, zawierające po cztery minifigurki. Jeden z nich został oparty o serię LEGO Harry Potter''LEGO Bricktober 2018'' na Kopalni Klocków. Inne Książki LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World Została opublikowana 16 maja 2011 roku, a jej autorką jest Elizabeth Dowsett. W książce zawarto opisy dotychczas wydanych zestawów i figurek oraz informacje fabularne. Zawartość podzielono na dwie części: "The World of Harry Potter" (świat Harry'ego Pottera) i "Beyond the Brick" (poza klockiem). Do książki dołączono unikatową figurkę, przedstawiającą Harry'ego Pottera w stroju, który miał na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Lego5000215.jpg|Okładka. LegoHarry wedding.jpg|Bonusowa minifigurka. LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World Została opublikowana w 2012 roku, a jej autorem jest Jon Richards. Zawarto w niej indeks i opisy wszystkich minifigurek oraz stworzeń z serii LEGO Harry Potter. Ponownie pojawia się bonusowa minifigurka, tak jak poprzednio przedstawia Harry'ego Pottera, tym razem w garniturze z wesela Fleur i Willa. LEGO Harry Potter- Characters of the Magical World.jpg|Okładka. LegoHarry character book.jpg|Bonusowa minifigurka. Gry LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 mały|134px Gra miała premierę 25 czerwca 2010 roku. Fabuła oparta jest o cztery pierwsze części filmu: Kamieniu Filozoficznym, Komnacie Tajemnic, więźniu Azkabanu i Czarze ognia. Została stworzona przez firmę Traveller's Tales, a wydana przez Warner Bros. Podczas rozgrywki można się wcielić w aż 167 postaci w formie minifigurek, imitujących bohaterów z filmów i książek o Harrym Potterze. LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 mały|lewo|134px Kontynuacja gry "LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4" miała premierę 11 listopada 2011 roku. Tak jak poprzednio twórcą gry była firma Traveller's Tales, a wydawcą Warner Bros. W trakcie rozgrywki poznajemy fabułę ostatnich trzech części, przedstawioną za pomocą wirtualnych klocków LEGO. Przenosimy się w nowe miejsca takie jak Grimmauld Place 12, Ministerstwo Magii, Dolina Godryka i wiele innych, których nie było w poprzedniej części. Reklamy Lego Harry Potter 2001 Commercial 2002 Lego Harry Potter Commercial Lego Harry Potter 2004 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Commercial Lego Harry Potter 2011 - Commercial LEGO Harry Potter Hogwarts Battle The Epic Journey - LEGO HARRY POTTER – Theme Video Zobacz też * LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * LEGO na Wikipedi Kategoria:LEGO en:LEGO Harry Potter es:LEGO Harry Potter fr:LEGO Harry Potter he:לגו הארי פוטר ru:LEGO Гарри Поттер (серия)